Free
by inconsequentialassumptions
Summary: 15 years prior, at the tender age of 5, Izuku Midoriya vanished and hadn't been seen or heard from, until one night when Katsuki decides to let loose in a night club, only to find the Deku he pushed around and knew growing up, was nowhere to be found. This is a Villain!Deku/Katsuki Bakugou fic. Yes there will be sexual tension, romance, fluff and smut to expect in the future.
1. Here comes a danger up in this club

**Holy fricken moly guys, so it really takes a ship that I'm ultimately obsessed with to even think about attempting fanfiction, strictly because my writing has so much area for improvement, and I always get frustrated with myself when I look back at my previous work, but here we go anyway lol.**

 **P.S. The song I imagine playing at the club the moment Katsuki sees Izuku is Courtesy Call-Thousand Foot krutch.**

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou hadn't seen Izuku Midoriya in 15 years, assuming long ago that he was dead; So when he saw, what he was sure was his childhood friend dancing in a nightclub in downtown Osaka, his heart nearly stopped.

* * *

It was a chilly night and Katsuki was glad he brought his heavier leather jacket for the mile walk to the night club. He looked over at his long-time friend Kirishima, who wasn't quite as smart about dressing appropriately for the weather. He wore a black tank top, fitting him slim showing off the core he had spent years achieving, and fiery red cargo shorts fitted loosely that strangely resembled the wearer's hair. Katsuki on the other hand, was in slightly loose fitted black skinny jeans, a black fitted t-shirt to match, with his leather jacket completing his black on black...on black? look. He didn't stray far when it came to colors in his wardrobe. Evidently, black complimented his golden blonde hair and bright red eyes.

"Kirishima you idiot, didn't you see how cold it was suppose to be tonight?! You might as well of left naked dipshit". The redhead scoffed. "Yeah you know I did, but i figured were going to be inside a club soon enough where it will be hot and plenty of booze to warm me, so if were calling people out, I'd say you're the dumbass for wearing so much. Youre gonna sweat your balls off". Katsuki continued forward, smirking at his friend. He had a point, but he wasn't about to tell him that.

The redhead laughed quietly showing off his perfectly spiky teeth, assuming no reply meant that he had no comeback, therefor Katsuki is the dumbass and not him. The thought pleased the Pro-Hero far too much. He looked up at the building on his right hand side, flashing lights catching his attention. "Oh hey Katsuki, this is it, The Underground".

The blonde looked up at the flashing sign. It wasn't flashing to catch attention either. It was more of a flicker because half of the bulbs were going out. ' _Great...what a fuckin dump_ '. The two walk in the door, noticing the absence of a bouncer, which seemed quite odd for a club, but maybe he was just away for a moment. They walked down the stairs, hinting at the name 'The Underground' to find two large metal doors, in which they pushed open releasing the music blaring from the other side. Those doors are extremely heavy, it's no wonder no sound was coming through. "Hey lets go get a drink, I see the bar over to the left". Katsuki followed his friend over to the bar, where a seemingly strange bartender awaited.

"Hey boys, what can I get for you?" The bartender was a tall lanky man, just slightly shorter than the blonde who was a staggering 6'2. He had stark black hair that reached his cheek bones, shielding one eye from view, although the other was as black as his hair. He had a large scar running from his temple to the bottom of his left nostril, and he was staring intently at Katsuki. "I'll have a rum and coke, what about you Katsu"? The bartender continued to stare at him as he spoke. "I'll take a shot of whiskey and then a beer". He didn't like the look he was getting from this guy. He felt like he was attempting to undress him with his eyes, and it wasn't in an at all flirty way, it was in an extremely predatory sense. "Sure thing hot cheeks" replied the creep, sending an unwanted wink towards the blonde. He looked over after the bartender finally lifted his gaze to get their drinks and saw Kirishima staring at him, attempting to hold his composure, although the wink almost set him overboard completely. Katsuki let out a low growl and shot his bestfriend a dirty look that screamed ' _I'll fuck you up if you say one thing_ '. Kirishima obviously knew he was treading dangerous waters but the absolute look of horror on his friends face while the dude checked him out, had to have been one of the funniest things he had ever seen.

"Here you are...my dear". The creep had returned and placed their drinks infront of them making sure to shoot Katsuki another glance as he said my dear. Katsuki was about done with the bartender, and was already sweating. He was gonna turn into a legit bomb any minute now with how aggrivated this guy had him. Kirishima looked over to see him getting hot while he downed his shot of whiskey and reached for his beer. "Hey Katsu, you look like youre starting to sweat, and unless you want this place to implode, i suggest removing your jacket". "And where the hell would I put it?" The redhead couldnt help but laugh because he was totally right about wearing lighter clothes.

"Um sir" he looked over at Katsukis new biggest fan, "would you mind holding onto my friends jacket here at the bar?" He watched the ticking time bomb go completely stiff from the corner of his eye and spoke again before he could interrupt. "You see, if he gets too hot, its really safety hazard for us all, and that's no fun right?" Kirishima shot him a grin awaiting his answer. The bartender smiles gently and reached an arm over the counter towards his dream boy. "Sure honey, ill put it right under the counter, and when you're ready, you can just come back to me and get it". He had this awful grin that sent chills down his spine, but the look he was getting from his friend was worse, and sadly he was right. He shrugged off his jacket hesitantly, noticing the one eyed freak across from him drinking up the view. ' _This guy could literally not be any more obvious_ '. He reached over to hand him the jacket, attempting to not touch the other male, but of course, the bartender made sure to touch him. Katsuki let off a tiny blast, just enough to startle the guy as a warning, but it looked like it had the opposite effect. The bartender was practically drooling at the scrumptious piece of ass in front of him.

Kirishima grabbed Katsuki quickly before he could start trouble. "Alright, thank you so much for holding that!" He grabbed the beer off the counter and pulled his friend over to the edge of the dancefloor. "Alright" he said, "the guy was just flirting, and you like guys! So what was the issue?" Katsutki looked at him stunned. "The issue, you blind ass bafoon is that, that guy is creepy as shit and not even cute in the tinest bit. He looked like he was gonna take me home and torture me. I like it rough, but no that fuckin rough. Jesus christ that dude gave me the creeps". He looked over once he heard the laughing start, glaring daggers at the redhead losing his shit. "Fuck off" he snarled as he grabbed his beer roughly from the laughing mass of shit next to him. "Katsu buddy" he said inbetween giggles, "I think you need to go find yourself a nice guy, dance all dirty and chill out. I brought you here because youve been working non-stop and needed a damn break".

Katsuki looked over to see kirishima had finally regained himself and was giving him a serious look. He rolled his eyes and laughed a little. "Yeah yeah okay". He downed his beer and set it on an empty table to his right. Theres no way he was taking it back to the bar. He intended only one more trip there for the night.

Kirishima laughed when he figured out why he didnt want to go back to the bar. "Hey, give me a minute. I will go to your lover and get you 5 more shots so youll be det for the night, hows that?" If Katsuki was the kind to cry, he would have at that moment. What a real friend! He gave him his most indearing look possible, and although he looked like he was in pain, Kirishima knew and patted him on the back as he turned to go get some shots.

Katsuki looked out over the club for the first time and saw that it was full of people who looked like little rebels. Black ripped clothes, piercings, and colored hair seemed to be the main look in this club, although he didnt mind. Its not like he looked very approachable either.

Just when Kirishima returned with a tray of drinks, a song that they actually knew started blaring. Trying to rush their shots to get out on the floor, something green just happened to catch his eye. He looked over as he started to down his last shot, but quickly regreted it as he started choking from the pure shock. Kirishima laughed a little while patting his back and telling him to slow down, but he paid no mind. About 30 feet infront of him, was a freckled faced, green haired boy, who just happend to be a fucking dead ringer for his childhood friend Deku. He had gone missing about 15 years ago, so theres no way it could be him, but the resemblence was uncanny. How many people could have those freckles and that hair?

The blonde slowly starting making his way through the crowd, keeping an eye on him at all times as to not lose him. He watched as he rocked his head, his hips, his whole fucking being to the music with a devilish grin on his face. He was surrounded by men, taking any opportunity to rub up on the smaller boy, but the Deku clone did nothing to stop it. When hands started running from his hips up his ribs and stomach, he obliged by lifting his arms, never losing beat. Katsuki was now right behind the green haired boy, wondering what he was suppose to say. It had been years and it had to be impossible but the small chance it was Deku, made him sick to the stomach.

He reached out his left arm in attempt to slightly pull the guy to look around, but instead missed his arm and hit him in the side. The Deku clone didn't even turn around, he just grabbed Katsukis hand, yanking him toward his back until he reached out with his other to catch himself on the clone. He now had both of Katsukis hands, and was rocking his hips to the song, grinding his ass against his front, and guiding his hands up and down his torso. The grinding became harder and Katsuki grabbed at the boys hips to try and still him, but it didn't work. _'Fuck this dude is gonna be my undoing'._ He was grinding just as hard while running his fingers through his curly green hair. His head was slightly leaned back, a couple stray hairs tickling at Katsuki's lips where the boys head sat.

And just like that, the song ended, and the crowd cheered awaiting the next song to play. Apparently the smaller of the two decided he was interested at seeing his new dance partner. He happened to like the tight grasp he had on his hips, and he could tell he was tall when he pushed back on him and felt a little crotch but mostly thigh. He turned around slowly, the same devlish grin as before resting easily on his face, that is until he saw his dance partner. The grin left his face instantly. There was no doubt in his mind, that the guy he was just grinding on, was his ex-bully. "Oh shi-it" Izuku stuttered slightly, making eye contact with the tortured face in front of him.

"H-hey there Katsuki... long time no see huh?" Izuku laughed nervously while he looked up, rubbing the back of his neck. Katsuki just kept staring. ' _It was him, it was really him!'_ All these emotions started flooding, first joy for him being alive, then sadness because his mom had no idea, and then it hit him like a freight train. He was pissed.

Izuku watched the pain turn into confusion, then to anger and realized he ran into the least acceptable person possible. Katsuki was gonna go ballistic and blow the whole place up.

A new song came on and the crowd began to move again, and Katsuki grabbed the boy by the arm and started yanking him towards the door.

Izuku let him drag him off looking at how nicely his backside has developed, and rolling his eyes at was about to come. ' _Fucking great_ '.


	2. I'm Free

Izuku stumbled up the stairs sloppily since he was still being dragged by raging ego-maniac, until the cool air finally hit him once they reached the outside of the club. Katsuki saw there was still no bouncer so decided it would be an okay place to talk.

He turned around to look down at the lost boy behind him, who was looking down at where Katsuki's hand wrapped around his wrist. Realizing the situation, he let go gently and brought his hand up to his face, running his hand up his forhead in frusteration. Izuku looked up and smirked when he saw the blonde trying to maintain compusure, and decided he would go ahead and start answering the questions he was sure to ask for him.

"Yes, I am Izuku, no you're not dead, I am really this good looking". He said with a chuckle and continued. "Yes I was kidknapped, no I am no longer with the person who abducted me and has been that way since I was 9. I am not in any danger, I actually quite enjoy my life. I haven't come home because I didn't want to, not because I couldn't. Does that answer just about everything?"

Katsuki just continued to stare at Izuku, who remained completely calm with everything he said. After a moment the green haired boy finally gave Katsuki a puzzling look. "What...?"

He could see the tears starting to form in the taller boys eyes, about to spill over.

"We all thought you were dead..." he finally managed to choke out. "And you're telling me you could have come home, 11 years ago and you never did? What is wrong with you?! Inko has never stopped pushing your case! Shes torn up without you! You were all she had, and you just tossed her aside?!"

He was really crying now, although doing his best to stop.

Izuku continued to look at him with a confuzed look. "Look, it was never something personal towards my mother, ever. I loved her, but she pittied me. She cried when we found out I was quirkless and never looked at me the same. It was as if I was glass and less of a person. Now I know my mother would never purposely make me feel that way, but she did. And you, youuu dont even get me started!" Izuku was starting to lose his temper. "You were my bestfriend until you found out I was quirckless! Then you started bullying me everyday, even though all I wanted was to stay your friend! You started calling me Deku to break me down, you would use your quirk on me! Why the hell would I go back to a place that constantly made me feel unwanted, huh?!" Out of breath now, Izuku glared at Katsuki who looked horrified.

Katsuki looked down at the ground, still trying to stop the tears. He was completely right, and knowing that made him feel like a piece of shit, but he honestly couldn't believe he could have come home, but never did. He looked back up to see Izuku had calmed down slightly. He honestly would never have guessed the boy could get angry enough to yell.

"I'm so sorry..."

Izuku couldn't believe what was coming out of this jerks mouth. Almost instantly he lost it, swinging a punch directly to the side of the man's face, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh you're sorry are you? Well it's too fuckin late! I don't need or want your apology! I love my life now. I can do, say, and be whatever I want! I am free!" He let out an awful giggle.

Katsuki, still on the ground looked up at the laughing body, trying to register what had just happened, then it slammed full force. He just fucking punched him, that's what happened. He jumped up to his feet and slammed his fist into Izuku's gut, causing him to curl over holding himself. He looked down at him angrily and watched the boy look up at him smirking. "That was for hitting me you piece of shit, and this-" he said as he slammed a second hit to his face, "is for running out on your mom and me."

He heard giggling start again, and watched as the smaller boy looked up, wiping blood from his chin and mouth.

' _He's got to be fucked up in the head!'_

They now both standing again, looking at one another with uncertantly.

"We're you the one dancing with me in there? You know, all squeezing my hips n' shit?"

Katsuki looked at him dumb founded. Out of all the possible things to say, that's what the dork says? He sighed and rubbed his face again. "I wasn't trying to dance with you. I was trying to get your attention but you grabbed my hands and then wouldn't stop grinding on me, so I grabbed your hips like that hoping you would stop and turn around, but you never did..." He looked away, a nice pink working it's way up his face.

"Mhmmm, and you expect me to believe that?"

"It's the honest truth!"

Izuku laughed at the blonde, and watched as how he went from embarassed to angry in a split second. Some things never change.

"Yeah yeah, well look, I'd appreciate you not telling my mom or your co-workers you found me aright? I'm not trying to dig up ancient shit. I just wanna live my life in what I look to relitively consider peace."

"You should really see your mom, she missses you like crazy".

"Yeah, maybe sometime, but now is not that time".

Katsuki looked at Izuku, who was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Well I can't just pretend like I don't know where you are. I can't just leave and never speak to you again, because obviously someone needs to knock some sense into your dumb ass".

Izuku chuckled, running his hand through his hair, showing off his face fully. Katsuki started to blush again, and of course it didn't go unnoticed by the permiscuous boy.

"Why don't we go have a couple more drinks, dance our asses off, and then, we can find somewhere to talk huh?"

Katsuki didn't even get a chance to answer before he was being pulled along to re-enter the club.

Once inside, Kirishima came running over, finally finding his friend. "There you are! What the fuck dude, where did you even go!" He finally took notice of the cute boy holding onto his wrist and shot Katsuki and smirk. "Oh nevermind..."

"He's not your boyfriend, is he?"

Both heros looked down at the boy in shock. "Umm, no just friends. Hes all yours". Kirishima watched as the boy smiled up at him gladly, giving him a little nod, and began dragging what was now 'all his' to the bar for a couple shots.

The bartender saw his favorite customer approach the bar, but also couldn't help but notice the leach that had attatched itself to him.

"Hey there, 4 shots of tequila please".

The bartender ignored the small boy and leaned over the counter, taking in all of the hot blonde. "Hey there sweetie, did you come back for your jacket?" He shot the same creepy smile as before, once again delivering awful chills down the blonde's spine.

If Katsuki blinked, he would have missed it entirely. Faster than he would have thought possible, Deku reached over the counter, grabbing ahold of the bartender's shirt and yanked him down so he was eyelevel with him. The smaller boy was now on his toes, bent over the bar, squeezing the crumpled bit on shirt in his hand.

"I'm sorry, I guess since I'm so short, you must have missed my order, so let me repeat what I would like for you to give to me and my friend here". Katsuki stayed frozen in place, staring at Izuku with wide eyes. "I would like 4 shots of tequila, and of course on the house to make up for the fact that you hurt my feelings. I would also like for you to hand over his jacket now so he doesn't have to come back and talk with your uncomfortable ass. Oh... where are my manners; Please". With that last word, Izuku shot the bartender a smile that was both cute and innocent, but managed to make your skin crawl at the same time. He let go of the bartender, shooing him to do what he was told.

As the creep poured their shots, Izuku finally turned to face the still shocked hero next to him, with a grin on his face of course. Katsuki's face must have looked funny, because the boy started giggling at him softly, and took a step towards him, placing his hands on the taller boy's shoulders.

"Don't look so surprised silly. You should be thanking me, I mean this guy was practically already sucking your dick, and unpleasantly if I might add.." he shot a look to the bartender who finished sliding the drinks over the bar, and was now reaching out with Katsuki's jacket in-hand.

He couldn't take the eyes off the crazy little ball of fire in-front of him. Noticing, Izuku reached over and grabbed his jacket, shrugging it on himself and watching the heros face go crimson. He knew he looked good in it.

Trying to avoid eye contact, Katsuki reached over and grabbed 2 of the shots, handing one to Izuku. They took the shot together, but Izuku's eyes never left Katsuki. Even as he reached over to grab another shot, bringing himself much closer as he grabbed the glass right next to the blonde, taking the shot without moving an inch.

He could hear the heart pounding just inches from his face, causing him to smile in adoration. _Kacchan is really something..._

"Drink up". The smaller boy was now holding the last shot just inches from Katsuki's face, who took it slowly, drinking every last drop of the bitter liquid.

Setting glass down, he heard a chuckle coming from his drinking partner. "What do you say, we just head out? The music is shit now, and the staff is under par" sending a glare to the pouting raven behind the bar. "We can go to your place, what do you say _Kacchan?_ "

Hearing his childhood nickname come from him now, was different. Normally he would yell at his stupid Deku for being so childish, but now, it was coming from a strong, sexy and confident adult. It made his skin crawl in the best way.

"Look Deku... I really do just want to talk. Are you sure we can't go to a diner or something?"

"Im absolutely positive. I'd like to see what it's like on the other side of the tracks, you know, when you make money for rescuing cat's from trees n' all". Izuku smirked when he saw the annoyed look flash across the blonde's face.

"Come on, indulge me".

The blonde was now being guided to the exit, his sweaty tan hand enclosed by a much smaller, cool, porcelain one.

From across the room, Kirishima watched his friend be lured out by the small cute boy, who was now wearing his jacket. A smile spread across his face. _Finally! The dude needs to get laid..._


	3. Villain Izuku

Green eyes wondered around their surroundings as Katsuki fumbled with his keys to unlock the door to his apartment. He still could't figure out why he'd actually brought the boy to his home. The fact that he never said a single word on the mile long walk made him feel uncomfortable, like he was being watched carefully. Just the thought made his skin crawl.

He pushed the door open and slowly stepped inside, not even needing to look to know his follower was doing the same, and closed the door behind him. The heat burned against his icy skin, since his jacket was still dawned by the smaller boy. He leaned over to flip his light switch on, warm breath cascading down Izuku's neck where the too large jacket hung low, sending goosebumps down his spine. He felt the need to sigh when the heat left and the room lit up. It was much smaller than he would have imagined. To his right sat a matte black couch sitting against the wall, a small glass table infront of it, and on the opposite wall was a tv, but not very large. Straight ahead was the kitchen with a small island seperating it from the living space. The white linolium counters were spotless, almost like it was never used.

The blonde watched has Izuku looked around, taking everything in. "Alright Deku, you've seen it, now let's talk".

"On the contrary, I have yet to see all of it".

Katsuki watched at he headed down the hallway on the far right leading to the bathroom and his bedroom. _God, what the fuck is his issue!_

He could feel his anger starting to get the best of him, smalled sparks tingling his finger tips as he closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Once open again, Izuku was still somwhere in the other half of the house.

"Alright Deku, that's it, I've had enough of your shit. You're gonna get you're scrawny ass out here an-"

He was cut off after entering his room and seeing the boy sitting on his bed, holding a photo frame in his small hands. Katsuki knew exactly what photo. It was of them playing together when they were little, giant smiles on their faces, holding hands... it was a nice photo.

"Why would you even keep a photo of us like this?"

Katsuki looked down at his feet, slightly embarassed and unsure how to answer.

"...It scared the shit out of me when you went missing. At first I thought it was some sick joke but day after day you never came back..."

He looked up from his feet to Izuku still looking at the photo.

"I started to regret all the awful things I said and thought maybe you ran away because of me for a long time. It wasn't until I was older and understood the world more when I realized I was most likely wrong and something much worse had happened to you... It killed me inside knowing someone could be hurting you or you could be dead somwhere..."

The smaller boy had finally looked up at the blonde who was now refusing to make eye contact. He looked broken, confused and angry all at once. Izuku soaked up the sight, he had never seen him look torn apart, and he was getting some kind of sick joy from it.

"Well, for starters, you don't have a right to be upset thinking someone was hurting me, because you were the first to crack me, so you can take that off your guilty conscience right now".

Shocked, katsuki finally looked up to see the other smirking.

"You don't need to know what I've been through or doing the last 15 years I've been gone, but I do beleive you deserve to know that I was broken many, many times for the first 4 years. It was excruciating to be honest, but because of that, here I am today stronger than ever".

Izuku let out a sickening chuckle and stood up from the bed making his way slowly over the horrified and teary eyed blonde across the room. He loved seeing said boy twisting all the ideas in his head and becoming more and more broken at each thought.

"You know, Kacchan... if something breaks into pieces repeatedly, theres no way to put it back together to create the same thing it started as... things change, theres little cracks that will never be filled" he whispered as he pushed himself on his toes, lips centimeters away from the blondes ear, sending chills down both boys spines.

He chuckled lightly when he saw Katsuki go rigid from the close contact.

"Also, what happened to you? haha I might actually miss the big headed, ego-tistical prick you once were. I mean you did punch me, twice, but you've softened up a lot...

Ízuku, who was still on his tippy toes runs his nose down the hero's neck seductively.

"I think I like you more when youre...explosive..."

Immediately after he stopped talking, Katsuku felt a soft tongue on his collar bone, but before he could even move away it was replaced by a hard bite, causing small explosions to erupt from his hands as he shoved the giggling mess off of him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

Katsuki was losing his patience. How could this little ball of sexual and menevolent energy be the same little Izuku he spent the first years of his life with.

"Look, I didn't come here so you could try and talk me into returning home or try and make me feel bad or something. It's not gonna work sweetie. I dont want to reminisce about my sad lonely childhood with my bestie."

Well then why did you even come here..."

Izuku just loved the scowl Katsuki was wearing at the moment, it was really doing it for him and all he wanted to piss him off more. To see him explode and just absolutely lose his mind over the smaller boy.

"I came here because I was interested in the hero known as Ground Zero" Izuku said with a smile."You're too easy to point out, there's no record of anyone even having a quirk resembeling yours. You're quite fascinating. You see, I analyze hero's: They're quirks, their weaknesses, all the way down to their true identity. I am quite good at my job you see. Since I don't have a quirk myself, It's really my only useful skill".

Realization hit Katsuki like a bullet train.

"Wait, so you're working with villains?! Have you lost your fucking mind?!"

Katsuki now had a tight grip on the greenettes shirt and yanked him closer snarling.

Izuki watched happily as small burts sprang from the hand bunching up his shirt.

"Well that's not very nice Kacchan" he said pouting. "What would you be without villains, huh? I'll tell you what..." He deadpanned looking at the blonde, "You'd be absolutely nothing. Hero's are nothing without villains to give them a job to fill their wallets. You might not have a job if it wasn't for me" he said chuckling.

Still having a hold of his shirt, Katsuki tossed Izuku at the bed, where he landed with an 'oomf'.

"You're staying here tonight, you got that?! There's no way in hell you are leaving my sight until we talk this out and figure out where the hell Midoriya Izuku is, because he sure as hell ain't here."

Izuku leaned back on the bed, resting his weight on his forarms.

"I already planned on it" he replied, once again showing off his seductive skills to the blonde.

Katsuki could feel a shiver, and goosebumps make their way up his body. It was going to be a long, stressful night...


	4. Little Maniac

_**Alright so the long awaited chapter 4 has arrived. I was not very smart when I started this fic because I was in my 3rd trimester of pregnancy and actuslly live overseas with my husband in Okinawa Japan, so needless to say, I have been extremely busy with my son and our families coming out to meet him. But yet again, here I am to attempt this story that I am so inlove with!**_

* * *

Katsuki's night consisted of argueing with the little maniac about why he was sleeping on the floor while Izuku took the bed, since Izuku seemed to think that them not sharing the bed was "boring". After about an hour Izuku finally gave up on the idea of seducing the blonde for the night and decided to go to sleep, in the large bed... all... alone. What a waste.

...

Katsuki was the first to wake, taking notice of the small boy curled up under his covers sleeping quietly. He wondered what it was gonna take to get the boy to listen to him and what he could do to change the way things are. He continued to gaze at the back of his head until Izuku rolled, now facing him.

Katsuki's breathe seemed to hitch catching sight of just how beautiful his childhood friend had become. His hair was still green and wild, but he noticed now the sides were cut shorter, giving him a more adult look. Not that could could really tell since the top was so long it pretty much covered the sides. His freckles splattered across his face like stars and were even on his pale eyelids. His face had thinned out a lot, taking away the baby cheeks he once donned, leaving him with a beautifly defined face that sat somewhere in the middle of masculine and feminen, with the softest looking plush lips.

The hero let out a low almost silent groan when he felt his lower half responding simply to the idea of the villains mouth. Deciding that staring was going to get him nowhere, Katsuki decided to make a cup of coffee and try and figure out his next plan.

He stood up from the floor, body slightly achey since the carpet wasn't the softest, flinching when his jeans rubbed on his slightly hardened bulge. He had to just forget about the whole thing and eventually it will die down, hopefully.

He was pouring his second cup of coffee when Izuku finally emerged from the hall. Hearing him walk out, Katsuki grabbed another cup, pouring a second for his guest, turning around to see him leaning with his shoulder against the wall, with both his arms and legs crossed. He looked lethargic, and his clothes disheveld leaving him looking like he had a rough night.

To prevent himself from staring any longer, which luckily Izuku didn't seem to notice, Katsuki held the coffee cup out and watched as Izuku pushed off the wall slowly to retrieve the drink. He sipped it gently, closing his eyes when he did. He must not be a morning person, because he was being way too slow and way too quiet.

He hummed in delight as the warm liquid trickled down his dry throat.

"M-morning"

His voice sounded raspy, and a little deeper than his normal tone. It sent a reminding tug to Katsuki's previous lower half issue.

"Uh, good morning..." He watched as the boy downed his cup off coffee and set it on the counter.

"You can take a bath first. Ill grab you a towl and some clean clothes if you'd-"

He was cut off by Izuku waving his hand dramatically infront of his own face as if he was saying 'no need'.

"We can bathe together, just like old times. Were both men, shouldn't be an issue".

The wicked grin that replaced the once sleepy face sent another tug to the blondes groin.

"Seriously, It's fine, just go take one, and I'll grab you some stuff".

"If you leave me alone, I'll leave" the smaller boy said almost immediately.

"Are you threatening me?" Katsuki scoffed.

Izuku walked up, running his finger down Katsuki's chest slowly, "I would never! I am clearly stating a fact that if you leave me to shower on my own or for you to shower on your own, I will leave and you wont have a chance to try and 'save poor Izuku' since im sure thats the goal, am I right?"

He looked at the blonde for confirmation and could see him getting riled up again. Oh how he loved to see emotions run across that tanned face.

He turned to start walking towards the bathroom and stopped before turning in. "By the way, skipping a bath is NOT an option. That's just plain filthy" he said with a wink and dissapeared into the bathroom.

Once he lost sight of the smaller boy, Katsuki sighed. The boy was trying to push his buttons and seduce him since they first touched at the bar. How the hell was he going to keep his composure while showering and bathing with the little maniac?!

...

Taking a few deep breathes, Katsuki gathered towels and a change of clothes for the both of them before making his way to the bathroom, where he could already hear the shower.

"Shit..." he groaned, attempting to compose himself once more before entering the bathroom.

When he walked in, he could see clothes messily tossed on the floor by the wash. His stomach dropped. Keeping his eyes down he tried to avoid looking up at the glass doors that led to the shower and bath, where he was positive he would be able to see a great outline of the naked boy on the other side.

"Kacchan? Why are you taking so long? It literally takes like 20 seconds to strip".

Katsuki groaned once again in frusteration. "Can you shut the fuck up already, I'm coming, jesus fucking christ."

He made out a small giggle, barely audible due to the shower.

Fully naked, Katsuki reached for the handle of the glass door, making sure his mind didn't wander from the thought of the bartender from the night before making passes at him. Oddly enough, it was keeping his mini me at bay due to his massive disgust for the weirdo.

Still avoiding looking at Izuku who was finishing up rinsing his hair out, he leaned against the shower wall waiting for it to be open.

Izuku stepped away from the shower, pushing his hair back, water running down his shoulders from doing so.

"All yours" he said as he began to climb into the steaming bath.

Katsuki could feel emerald eyes burning into his flesh as he showered. He tried to pretend like he was alone, but he knew he was being watched carefully and it was taking all his strength to keep his mind clear and body at bay.

Izuku watched as the tall muscular blonde pulled his arms up to rinse his hair, the muscles in his arms and back slightly contracting. It was torturous to simply watch and not touch. To add to the frusteration, the muscle man hadn't looked at him a single time since he entered the shower, which wasn't working for Izuku. He wanted him to look, to touch, to do whatever the hell he wanted but the blonde was fighting him so hard!

He rolled his eyes with a mental sigh. He didn't know why he couldn't just give up and quit trying to get with the hero, but it was bugging the shit out of him. Even he thought he was annoying with all his flirting.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the shower turn off. Quickly Katsuki plopped himself in the large bath, as far from Izuku as possible.

"Oh please Kacchan, don't be so shy" Izuku said as he slid his way on over to sit next to the blonde,slightly touching his knee to the hero's thigh.

"Izuku I swear if you don't back the fuck up, I'm gonna blast your ass through the wall".

Katsuki looked at the giggling villain. "No you wont. You're wet. therefore your nitrglycerin is deluted. You wont be doing much blasting at all for a while im afraid".

The idea of Izuku knowing so much about his quirk made Katsuki's skin crawl. He felt the knee push slightly harder into his left thigh as Izuku leaned forward to make eye contact.

"Why are you avoiding looking at me?"

"Because I know what you're trying to do, and I don't know what sick plan you have once you get your way, but im not falling for it".

"Ooooh. So, you think I have a diabolical master plan that will somehow begin during or after we fuck, am I right?"

If he wasn't embarassed before, Katsuki definitly was now. He could feel the heat rushing to his face when he finally really looked at his bath mate.

"Uh yeah, I guess something like that..." he said, pulling his right hand from the water to rub his neck slowly.

"Whoa- hey what are you doing?!"

In one swift move, Izuku went from sitting next to him, to straddling him, leaving his weight on his knees keeping their lower halves from touching, but keeping them eyelevel.

"There is no diabolical plan you idiot! I wanted to fuck you before I even knew it was you dancing with me! When we were dancing and I could feel your heat and your hands squeezing my hips, I decided right then that I was taking whoever they were home, and you know what? It just so happened to be your stubborn ass!"

Izuku was panting from yelling, never taking a breath during his rant. Crimson eyes stared boldly into his, making his knees begin to go weak.

"Your stubborn...muscular...tanned...sexy fucking ass..." he continued, running his hands up the large chest before him, gripping onto sturdy shoulders.

The blonde immediately reached for the small hands on his shoulder, yanking to remove them, but groaned when he only felt more pressure pushing him down.

"Tsk tsk tsk". Green curls fell down his freckled face, water droplets greedily clinging to him. "You're making this much more difficult than it needs to be. I can tell you're trying to pretend like you're not fazed by me, but quite frankly, I'm getting a little tired of this cat and mouse game".

He could feel the blonde somehow go even stiffer beneath him. He was so close to giving in, he just needed one more little push...

Although Katsuki was trying to avoid eye contact, large emerald pools clouded his vision, reflecting what he could only assume was seriousness.

"Look, I mean it when I say, I just want a good fuck, okay? I'm not trying to kill you, or become your little boyfriend. Either we do this or we don't, and I get out of this bath, go find someone who will and you never see me again. The choice is yours, choose wisely because you'll never get another chance".


End file.
